September 9th
by mac-reye
Summary: Bella has been shielding Edward from Jake and Nessie's thoughts. What happens when she slips and Edward starts yelling.


Nessie pov

"I hate you I really hate you" I screamed at my dad tears streaming down my face as I ran out into the darkness. My dad couldn't keep Jake and I apart, he was my soul mate, my best friend. Why doesn't my dad understand that? I mean it's not like we were even breaking the rules. We were just hanging out talking and all of a sudden dad comes flying into the house, literally, he screams at Jake to "get out of this house before I snap your neck!" I knew what was wrong when I saw my mother's face. See she has been "shielding" Jake and I so my dad couldn't know that we were planning or wedding. Honestly its not serious planning I mean Jake hasn't even proposed yet he says he wants to get my dad's blessing first. So much for that my dad never gave us a chance to explain.

My mom and Jake have been friends forever so he knew that she wouldn't have told him to go home if it weren't necessary. Jake left only a few minutes before me so it should not be hard to catch up. I found him in his garage working on an old car he is fixing up for Paul. He was so distracted he didn't even notice me coming until I ran through the door. I ran straight into his arms and he held me so tight if I wasn't half vampire he would have crushed half the bones in my body. We just stood there for what seemed like hours. Jake rubbed my back in an unsuccessful attempt to try and quiet my sobs, and then I heard my cell phone ring and saw it was my mom. I answer preparing to hang up if I heard my dad's voice. It was in fact my mom; she told me that my grandfather, Carlisle, and my uncles, Emmett and Jasper took my dad on a weekend hunting trip. She then asked me to put Jake on the phone for a minute. When Jake hung up and handed me the phone he told me to get in his car. He was silent for the entire car ride even with my persistent whining.

When the car stopped we were at the main house. It seems every one except the guys was there. We walked in and found my grandmother, Esme, my mother, and both of my aunts, Alice and Rosalie, whispering quietly. Jake and I sat down at the giant dining room table with everyone and for the next three hours we went over everything that had happened and more.

All of a sudden we smelled multiple vampires coming from the woods. We recognized every scent, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and worst of all my dad. Before we knew it they were all there. Turns out they cut the trip short by about two and a half days. My dad just looked at the floor before I could say a word everyone except my mom, dad, and Jake cleared the room. We were all silent.

My mom elbowed my dad who then awkwardly met my eyes. He made this long speech about how sorry he was that he jumped to conclusions but it just bothers him to think of me getting married because I am only seven and a half years old. Then I reminded him that I am technically seven and a half but on every other level I am nineteen years old.

Then my dad apologized to Jake and said that he wanted to speak with him privately later. Jake agreed and told my dad to come and find him when he was ready. Then he kissed me one the cheek and told me he was going to go crash upstairs for a while. Then my mom mumbled something about going talk to Alice, Rosalie, and Esme and she wandered out of the room.

All I could do was look at my dad and say, "So did you find anything good?" He just looked at the ground and said that Emmett found a grizzly and Jasper and Carlisle found a bunch of elk and deer. But he got four mountain lions.

Then out of the blue he said, "Look Nessie, I'm sorry about earlier, I guess I just lost it. You have to understand when you were born we were all so worried that we would only have a short amount of time with you. That thought killed us, we were so relieve when we discovered that you were immortal. I guess what I am trying to say is that when you were born; I had to face the fact that I would lose you sooner than I wanted. That thought went away when we found out that we would never have to say goodbye to you. When I heard that you were already thinking about getting married the thought that I would have to lose you came back and I went a little crazy. I am sorry about the way I acted."

I felt like I was going to start crying. "Its okay dad and I'm sorry I said I hate you. You know I love you more than anything right."

"Its okay baby girl, I love you more than anything too. Why don't you go wake Jake up and tell him to come meet me." I went upstairs to wake up my sleep-deprived werewolf. He woke up a trudged down the stairs to go for a run with my dad. When I asked my dad where they were running to he informed my they were just going to Seattle and back.

Jake kissed me lightly and told me to go to bed and he would wake me when they got back. My mom came in the room to kiss my dad, hug Jake, and remind my dad that Jake better come back in one piece, I seconded that. Then my mom and I went home and put on Romeo and Juliet, one of her favorites as well as mine. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was in Jake's arms gently being carried to my room.

When he noticed I was awake he asked me if I was up for a walk. At this point I want to be able to spend time alone with Jake without my father reading our minds. We didn't walk far but far enough to where my father couldn't hear our thoughts.

We were walking along the river, the moon created a perfect glow and the river drowned out all outside noise. Jake was acting a little weird tonight and I couldn't figure out why. We were very quiet for a while and then Jake caught me off guard by asking, "Do you love me?" I found the question so ridiculous that I busted out laughing. My boyfriend obviously wasn't joking so I replied the answer, which to me was so oblivious, "Of course I love you Jake. Why would you ask me such a question?"

"Well it's just that I love you more than anything in the world. I can't imagine being with any one else." All of a sudden he dropped to one knee and simultaneously said, "Reneesme Carlie Cullen will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me." I just shrieked, "YES, of course yes!"

His smile grew twice its size as he calmly slid a beautiful diamond ring on my left ring finger. Then he jumped up and wrapped me in a huge hug and kissed me over and over again.

Afterwards he suggested we start walking back home and I examined my beautiful engagement ring. "Where did you find it?"

"Actually, I designed it, I figured that someone as unique as you deserve a ring just as unique. If you want I can get you something else."

"Don't you dare go near my ring, I absolutely love it Jake." We then walked home and lay on the couch watching the rest of Romeo and Juliet. It was the best night of my life.

When I awoke about seven thirty in the morning, I saw my dad sitting in the chair across from Jake and me. He looked up and smiled and I looked at him silently warning him to be good. He nodded and mouthed congrats at me. I thanked him and ran a mental picture of my wedding. Everything was just as I had planned, I was in a simple yet beautiful white dress and he was walking me down the isle.

He walked over to me and whispered in my ear, "Beautiful angle just like your mother." He kissed me on the forehead and said he was going to the main house to watch the fight that Alice saw Emmett and Jasper getting into. Not long after Jake woke up and we got dressed and went to the main house to meet everyone.

The entire family was overjoyed; even Rosalie who had a strong hatred for Jake was excited for us. Then Emmett and Jasper fought over the turnout of a football game just like Alice had predicted. I spent the rest of the day with the girls planning everything. Actually most of the event was already planned. We would invite the nomads, the Amazons, the Egyptians, the Denali's, the Romans, and obviously the pack as well as a big part of La Push. We couldn't forget Grandpa Charlie either. Alice and Esme would decorate and Rosalie would be in charge of food and the cake for the pack, Grandpa Charlie, the La Push guests, and Jake and I. My dad will walk me down the isle and my mom will be my maid of honor with Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Leah as my bridesmaids. Jake asked my dad to be his best man and Sam, Emmett, Jasper, and Seth to be his groomsmen.

It was easy to settle on a date, September 9th, the day my mother was turned, the day I was born, and most importantly the day Jake and I fell in love, well technically he imprinted on me. We had to hurry up and pull everything together fast because we only had two weeks. Apparently, Alice saw this coming and designed a dress that is absolutely perfect. We sent out invites and everyone said they wouldn't miss it for the world.

Everything was done except for the last minute things. It was the night before the wedding and the guys (human, werewolf, and vampire) were getting impatient with me for holding up the bachelor party which apparently would consist of hunting and then a game of poker. All the girls were abducting me for a night of trashy gossip.


End file.
